His Journal part 2
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Alvin continued his journal,but he got a lot more out of it than he expected...


Hey, what's up? So, I finally decided to do what just about everyone who read 'His Journal' wanted me to do and continued it. Before you read, just know that BrittanySeville18 co-wrote this story with me, so please, don't give me all the credit. Alright, well I held you long enough. Read!

--

Alvin knocked on Simon's bedroom door later on that night. He had his journal in his hand and a satisfied look on his face. It a short while for Simon to answer his door, and when he saw Alvin, he looked just as uncomfortable as he did earlier that day.

"Hey, Alvin," he said timidly.

Alvin smiled. "Hey, what's up? Can I come in? I wanna show you something," he said. Simon hesitated as he shifted his eyes. Alvin playfully rolled his eyes. "Come on, it won't take that long," he assured him.

Simon took a moment to think about it. Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said as he stepped out of the way. Alvin walked in and sat his Simon's computer desk. Simon shut the door and then took a seat on his bed. "Alright, Alvin, what do you have to show me?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Alvin held out his notebook. "I finished and I want you to read it."

Simon eyed the book. "Why?"

Alvin shrugged. "Well, you read it the first part. Why not finish it?" He smiled. "Besides, I liked your reaction."

Simon shifted his eyes uncomfortably. "Well…that was then and I really don't want to read it now."

Alvin rolled his eyes and started flipping through his notebook. "Stop lying and just read it," he said as he got up and put the book in Simon's lap. Simon looked down at it and saw that Alvin had opened it to where he had stopped. He stared at the page, not sure if he wanted to continue. Alvin stared at him with his arms crossed and an arched eye brow. "I don't see your eyes moving, so I assume you're not reading," he stated.

Simon looked up at him and asked, "Why is this so important to you?"

Alvin sat back in the chair and shrugged. "It's not. I just want you to read it. Why don't you want to? I mean, you were so eager to read it before when I didn't offer it to you. Is that the problem? You'd rather sneak around and read it?"

"No."

"Then why is it hard now?"

Simon narrowed his eyes at him. "It's not hard. I just don't feel comfortable reading about you and I going at it," he snapped.

Alvin stared at him for a minute before nodding. "Ok, that's understandable." He stood and took the book. He was about to leave, but he stopped and turned around at the door. "You know, Simon, if it makes you feel any better, this is just a story. There's no real meaning behind it. I don't really want to screw your brains out." He laughed when Simon shot him a look that said 'Ok, you're officially creeping me out'.

"How was that supposed to make me feel better?" Simon asked.

Alvin shrugged. "I said if."

Simon rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. "Well, it didn't."

Alvin chuckled. "Well, I don't know what will then," he said as he walks back over to Simon's desk and sits.

Simon shifted uncomfortably. "So…you don't have any feelings for me?" he asked meekly.

Alvin shook his head. "Nope." Then he eyed Simon. "Do you…want me to?"

Simon's eyes widened with shock. "No!" he exclaimed.

Alvin nodded. "Ok, good, because that's kind of…weird…and…illegal." He smiled.

Simon chuckled. "Yeah, that's true…So why would you write it then?"

Alvin shrugged. "I just wanted to try it out to see how well it would turn out," he explained. "I have a pretty sick mind."

Simon nodded. "That you do and you should get yourself checked." He laughed.

Alvin laughed and shrugged. "Maybe. If Dave ever got his hands on this, he'd send me to a shrink for sure."

Simon laughed harder. "Definitely."

Alvin gasped in mock horror. "Or worse, he might try to sit me down and talk to me himself."

Simon was having a good hardy laugh. "Oh no, that would terrible," he said between laughs.

Alvin joined him. "I can see him now. Looking all uncomfortable and not wanting to look me in the eye and he's all like 'Now, Alvin, you know I love you no matter what, so it's completely fine if you're…um…if you're gay," he said in a voice very similar to Dave's.

Simon couldn't stop laughing to save his life. "S-stop, Alvin…you're…you're killing me," he laughed.

Alvin laughed at him. "What? You know it's true."

Simon took a minute to calm down before nodding. "Yeah. You better hope he doesn't find that book."

--

A few days later, while the boys were out, Dave went in Alvin's room to find a few pens that Alvin had borrowed from him. "Now, where would he keep pens?" he asked himself as he looked around. Then he spotted Alvin's desk and nodded.

He walked over to it and saw that the top was pen-free, so he opened the drawer and saw an abundance of pens and pencils. He sighed. _'This might take awhile,' _he thought and then began looking. After a short while, he had almost completely covered the top of the desk and he had yet to find those pens. Finally, he lifted Alvin's notebook out of the drawer so he could keep looking and he saw two pens hooked on some pages inside of it. He opened the book and smiled when he saw that they were his pens. He took put the pens and subconsciously read a few lines of what was on the page. He wanted to stop, but after reading those lines, he just couldn't. He sat on Alvin's bed and continued to read in awe.

_They both moaned into the forceful kiss as he continued to move in and out of him. He ran his fingers through his hair and then grabbed a handful. He broke away from the kiss and smirked down at him. "If I…didn't know any better…I would say you're…enjoying this," he panted._

_His eyes remained closed. "Y-yes, you're…you're right," he replied in the same manner. He let out a breathy moan, truly enjoying every second of this. "Aah…Al…" he caught himself, not wanting to give him the benefit of hearing him say his name…at least, not just yet._

_He let out a low chuckle. "Just..say it. You know…you know you want to."_

_"You would…like that..wouldn't you?"_

_He smirked. "So would you."_

_He cast him a glare, but his movements made the look falter and he moaned. He smirked at the effect he had on him and increased his speed, but only slightly. He wanted to tease him. Feeling the urge to cry out his name, he bit his bottom lip, eyes closed and moaning softly. The urge became stronger, due to his seductive movements and speed; so to fight it back, he pulled him down into another rough kiss to force the urge back for a little bit longer._

_Caught off guard by the sudden action, he blinked and kissed back, determined to be the dominant one. They kissed, battling with their tongues, but with him inside him, still moving in the same rhythm and speed, he lost the battle. He pulled up and grabbed his hair in a firm grip and smirked down at him. "You want to say my name. It's not that hard. Just say it," he said as he continued at a slightly quicker pace. His breath caught and he swallowed a moan he knew would have come out as his name. He took notice to how close he was becoming to saying his name. He smiled and licked his lips._

_"Just...Just so you know...I have no intention...of...of saying your name..." he managed with a moan. He smirked down at him._

_"Maybe," he said with a sly smirk, not ceasing his movements. "But I have every intention of making you say my name."_

_To put emphasis to his statement, he bucked once, but it was a strong hit and it was very much felt by him._

_"Aah-Al-!" He covered his mouth instantly his control on his reaction was clearly lost. So he had to try and not react outwardly at all. He was going to make it difficult._

_"Aw, you almost said it!" he whined, but smirked. He bit his lip at his vulnerable state. "That's alright. You'll say it, soon enough."_

_Not wanting to be in the current situation, he pushed him back and out of him. He pinned him down and smirked. "Your turn." He swallowed and the slightest flash of fear flashed through his eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Nodding, not knowing what to say, he just got into position and he eased inside him. He groaned and closed his eyes, loving the new position, though he preferred to be in charge._

"_This…isn't fair," he moaned._

_He smiled as he began moving. "You can't always be in charge."_

_He smirked from beneath him and moaned aloud. He didn't know why it didn't hurt. He thrust in deeper and he hissed in pain. Of course, he had been teasing him. "Sorry, I should have warned you…" he said smiling guiltily. He cast him a glare._

"_Ya think?!" he snapped. He smirked and continued moving in and out of him in an agonizingly slow pace. He moaned. "Could you speed it up a bit?" he moaned out. He chuckled and pulled him into a rough, hungry kiss, not moving any faster than what he had started with._

_"Ah!" he moaned once the kiss had been broken. He smirked down at him. Still not moving faster, he did change his paces. Each time he pulled out, he went back in roughly. He moaned and hissed. "Ah! Oh S-!" he caught himself and unwillingly blushed at having the tables turned on him. He smirked from above him._

_"What was that? I missed it," he said slyly and repeated the rough action._

"_Oh!" he moaned. He smirked again and pulled him into another rough kiss. They battled with their tongues again and he won it, again! Slightly annoyed, he pulled out almost completely, waited to hear him whimper, and thrust back in with such force he cried out loudly. "Sim-!" he covered his mouth with both hands and closed his eyes tightly._

_Chuckling, he pulled his hands away. "Oh, you got closer than I did. Let's try that again, shall we?"_

"_No..." he panted. "Let's not try that again..." He arched an eyebrow._

"_Hmm, it seemed to me you really liked that though," he said, smirking. He blushed and glared. "What, you don't want me to do it again?" He chuckled and pulled out most of the way. "Once more won't hurt, right?" He met his eyes and he thrust back in with more force than before._

_"Simo-!" He caught himself. But, it was pretty much too late._

_He smiled. "Close enough."_

At that moment, the boys came home. Dave was so wrapped up in the story that he barely heard the door close. He jumped, and then quickly closed the book and put it back and closed the drawer. Then he quickly walked out of the room and downstairs. What he read was still racking around in his brain and it unnerved him. The thought of Alvin and Simon…? He shuddered at the thought. And why was Alvin writing about it? Did he possibly have feelings for his younger brother? After reading that, he concluded that it was a definite possibility.

He sat on the couch, looking how he felt. Worried. Shocked. Completely speechless. He didn't know what to make of what Alvin had written. All he knew is that his son needed help and he was going to try to provide it. If he couldn't, he knew professionals who could. He could not have his son feeling this way!

At that moment, each of them walked into the living room. "Hey, Dave," they greeted simultaneously.

Dave briefly looked up at them. "Oh, hey boys," he said, clearly distracted.

They all noticed as they looked at each other, and then back at him. "You ok, Dave?" Alvin asked. When Dave didn't answer, he walked over to the couch and waved a hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo, earth to Dave. Still there?" he tried.

Dave finally snapped out of it as he started blinking in surprise. "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine, Alvin," he said, but Alvin knew better.

"You sure?" He arched an eye brow.

Dave just sat there for a moment. '_Do I confront him now? Yes. But then he'll know I went through his things. Never mind that. His well-being is what's important right now._' Finally, he looked up at Alvin. "Actually, I need to have a talk with you," he said.

Alvin got a bit nervous. He glanced at Simon, who shifted his eyes and shrugged. Theodore didn't see what the big deal was; Dave always wanted to talk to Alvin. What was so different now? But they obviously knew something he didn't, he concluded by watching them.

Alvin looked back at Dave and nodded, keeping his cool. "Ok, sure. What's up?" he asked nonchalantly as he took a seat next to him.

Dave looked over at Simon and Theodore. "Um, this is a bit of a private conversation, so would you please leave?" They simply nodded and left the room.

That request really made Alvin nervous, but he didn't let it show. "What's going on, Dave?"

Dave cleared his throat uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck in the same manner before looking at him. "Ok, Alvin, firsts things first. I went in your room a little earlier to find those pens I loaned you," he started.

Alvin looked calm on the outside as he just nodded, but on the inside, he was flipping out. _'What?! He was in my room! He could've waited until I got home to get his pens back! And I'm sure he has more! What's so special about those?!'_ he thought. As much as he was afraid to hear the answer, he asked, "Did you find them?" _'Say no, please, say no!'_

Dave nodded and his face fell. "I found them in your desk drawer. More specifically, in your notebook," he finished.

Alvin's eyes widened slightly. _'Oh no! Why?! Doesn't he know the meaning of privacy? God, no, I hope he didn't read anything. Who are you trying to kid, Seville? Of course he did!'_ He cleared his throat and looked away. "So, you got your pens. Is that all?"

Dave blew out a breath. "Alvin, I read a little of your story," he finally admitted.

Alvin slapped his forehead. _'Why, Dave, why?! How could you?!'_ He took a breath and shook his head. "Does the meaning of the word 'privacy' mean nothing to this family?" he asked mostly himself, but Dave thought he was talking to him.

"Alvin, I didn't mean to, but…I'm glad I did," Dave said.

Alvin looked at him with a confused look. _'Why would he be glad?'_

Dave cleared his throat and sat up more straight. _'Now's the time to talk to him about this.'_ "Now, Alvin, you know I'll love you no matter what, so it's completely fine if you're…um," he cleared his throat again, "if you're gay," he finished.

Alvin arched an eye brow. Wasn't that the exact same thing he joked about him saying? "Huh," was all he said.

Dave eyed him. _'Why does he seem like he doesn't care?'_ he thought, getting a bit worried. "You do understand that, right?" he asked. Alvin just stared at him with that same look. He was beginning to get more worried. _'Just keep going,'_ he thought. He sighed. "Alvin, I am perfectly fine with that," he said, trying to stay calm. After a moment, though, he couldn't contain himself. "But Alvin, you can't have these feelings for your brother!" he cried.

Alvin was shocked. "What?!"

Dave was in hysterics now. "Alvin, this isn't right. He's your brother! You can't feel this way. You have to stop!"

Alvin's eyes were wide. "Dave, you've got it all wrong!" he tried, but there was no stopping Dave now.

Dave was now up and pacing. He stopped briefly and looked at him. "No, I don't! I saw what you wrote, Alvin. It isn't right!" he exclaimed. He wasn't angry, just worried about his son and he wanted to help him.

"Dave, I don't have any feelings for Simon! It was just a story. I'm not gay," Alvin tried explaining.

Dave looked away. "But you see, the thing is, it's like I've always known," he said softly.

Alvin was really shocked now. "Say what?! You've always thought I was gay?! Dave, I've done nothing to make you think I was gay!" he argued.

Dave nodded. "Actually, you have. With your diva-like attitude, and how you always have to make sure you look just right wherever you go, and how you always make sure you look just right _while_ you're wherever you are, and how you freak out sometimes when you _don't_ look just right _while_ you're wherever you are, and…"

Alvin had to stop him there. "Dave, I am NOT gay!" He didn't know how many times he had to say it for it to click in that man's brain. He is not, never was, and never will be gay!

Dave shook his head and started pacing again. "Alvin, there's no reason to deny it. I know now. Just tell me the truth so I can help you."

Alvin was getting frustrated. "I don't need help!" he insisted. "I am telling you the truth, Dave. You're just not listening," he said.

Dave shook his head again, still feeling that he was in denial. "Alvin, please, stop this. He's you're brother," he said again. "Your _younger_ brother, at that!"

Alvin looked away. "It's not like we're that far apart. It's just five minutes," he mumbled.

Dave stopped in his tracks and faced him. "Oh God, Alvin," he whispered and Alvin realized how that must've sounded.

He looked at Dave and shook his head frantically. "No, Dave, I didn't mean it that way!"

Dave put his face in his hands. "Alvin, this is so wrong," he said, though his voice was muffled. Then he slowly looked up at him. "You haven't done anything to Theodore, have you?" he asked, looking more nervous than ever.

Alvin's jaw dropped. "No, Dave! That's…very weird! And I'm not gay!" he exclaimed.

Dave wasn't listening. He shook his head sadly. "Poor boy. He always listens to you and does what you want him to," he said softly.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Theodore doesn't even listen to me like that anymore," he said.

Dave's eyes widened. "You didn't force him, did you?"

Alvin glared at him. He was extremely frustrated with him now. He was about to explode. He stood and stomped past him. "Ugh, you're impossible!" he exclaimed and made his way upstairs.

Dave stared after him. "Alvin, wait!" Alvin kept going. He just sighed. He stayed to take a minute to calm down. He would let Alvin calm down as well. He sat on the couch and took deep breaths.

--

Alvin stormed into Simon's room. "This is ridiculous!!" he exclaimed angrily.

Simon just stared at him from his place on his bed and watched him pace the floor.

"He went in my room! MY room! To find some stupid pens! PENS!" Alvin turned to Simon. "Don't you think he could've waited until I got home to get his pens back?" Before Simon could answer, he was right back to his ranting and pacing. "He went through my desk! MY desk! And even worse, he read my journal! MY JOURNAL!" He threw his hands up. "Hello? It's called privacy, people. Look it up!" He continued to pace as Simon continued to watch. "But that's not even the worse part!" He turned to Simon. "You remember when I was joking about him talking to me about it?"

Simon simply nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get a chance to answer anyway.

Alvin nodded and started pacing again. "Well, guess what?"

Simon shifted his eyes. "He did it?"

"He did it!" Alvin repeated, answering Simon's question. He finally stopped pacing. "But you know what's worse than that? Not only does he think that I'm messing around with you, but now he thinks I was screwing around with Theodore, too!" Simon shifted his eyes nervously and then directed his attention behind Alvin. Alvin noticed this and huffed. "Theodore is right behind me, isn't he?" he asked.

Simon nodded. "Mmhm," was all he said.

Alvin turned around to see an extremely shocked and weirded-out Theodore. His eyes were wide and his jaw, dropped. "What the hell are you talking about?" Theodore finally asked after a moment.

Simon just looked away, suddenly finding his bed very interesting.

Alvin sighed and looked away. "Dave thinks I'm gay," he came right out and said.

Theodore furrowed his eye brows. "Why?" Alvin then explained the whole story to him from the beginning. After it was explained to him, Theodore just stared at him for a moment. Then, he shifted his eyes and arched an eye brow. "Dude, that shit is gay," he stated. Simon snickered.

Alvin glared at Theodore. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That is very gay. If I were Dave, I would think you were gay, too. Hell, I'm not Dave and I think you're gay," Theodore said. Simon just continued to look down, so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

Alvin was scowling now as he clenched his fists. "Why, you mother…" He didn't finish his sentence as he attacked Theodore. Simon finally looked up and raised his eye brows in amusement.

Theodore screamed when Alvin tackled him and they both toppled onto the floor. "Get off me, Alvin! Simon, help!" he screamed. Simon stood and walked over to the door, but he refused to get in the middle of this.

Alvin had Theodore pinned to the floor now, and was still scowling at him. "You are such a…"

Just then, they heard someone gasp. All three of them looked down the hall a ways and saw Dave standing there staring at Alvin and Theodore wide eyed. Simon, realizing that this did not include him, slowly backed up and quietly closed his door.

Alvin looked down at his and Theodore's position and realized this must've looked, and he quickly got off him and stood. Dave was still staring wide eyed. Alvin held up his hand. "Now, Dave, I know what that must've looked like, but I promise that was nothing what it seemed. Tell him, Theodore," he said. At that moment, Theodore got up and quickly went to his room. Alvin huffed.

Dave shook his head. "You tell me you didn't do anything to Theodore. Then I hear screams for help. I come upstairs and you have Theodore pinned to the floor in the middle of the hallway," he noticed where Alvin was standing. "And did you just come out of Simon's room?"

Alvin looked around and once he thought about the situation, he groaned and slapped his forehead. _'Why does this have to happen to me?'_ he thought. _'Damn journal.'_

--

Well…..? How was it? Did you like it? Please let me know. It would be much appreciated. Do you think I should continue it? I mean, did I bring that upon myself? Well, sorry, I'm not continuing it. I think this is just fine. But you tell me what you thought.

Jade


End file.
